Roster
Introduction This page shall serve as a Roster of current Staff and Officers of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. These records are maintained for the purpose of recognizing the achievements of each soldier within the regiment and archiving their personal information. Records will be sorted first by rank, and second by last name. To see all registered users on this website, follow the link below: * List of Website Users Note: The Roster was last updated on 2/11/2020. Note: For an easy way to search the roster, use Ctrl+F to find the name, rank, or role you are looking for! Officers Officers ranking Knight-Lieutenant and greater shall be listed here. Maxen Montclair (Maxen) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Westridge Keep, County of Clairmont, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Lord High Steward of the House of Nobles. * Duke of Westridge. * Lord Patron of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. * Knight of the Silver Hand. * Dragonslayer. * The Patient. Rank: * Lord-Marshal. Role: * Cavalier. Ismond Laldere (Ismond) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Duchy of Westridge, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Lord's Hand of Westridge * Count of Wanduke. * First Guard of the Westridge Ducal Guard. * Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. * Councilor of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Knight-Chaplain of the Order of Saint Isaac. * The Guardian. Rank: * Lord-Commander. Role: * Vanguard. Alison Clement (Alison) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Eastvale, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Knight of the Westridge Cavaliers. * The Apt. Rank: * Knight-Captain. Role: * Cavalier. Julian Reynard (Reynrd) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Knight of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Knight-Paladin of Saint Isaac. * Inquisitor. * The Brazen. Rank: * Knight-Captain. Role: * Inquisitor. Roy Sebale (Roysebale) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Stormwind City, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Master of Circle Sarceline. * Knight of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Cabalist of the Burning Sword. * Senior Westridge Ducal Guard. * The Gentle. Rank: * Knight-Captain. Role: * Mage Knight. Tilliea Furlbrow (Tilliea) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Barony of Dryden Orchards, Redridge Mountains, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Baroness of Dryden Orchards. Rank: * Lieutenant. Role: * Gryphonmaster. Valrik the Exalted (Valrik) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Darrowshire, Eastweald, Kingdom of Lordaeron. Titles: * Knight-Paladin of Saint Isaac * The Exalted. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant Role: * Knight-Paladin. Clarissa Greystone (Sanierette) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * County of Stonegate, Kingdom of Lordaeron. Titles: * Countess of Stonegate. * Knight-Paladin of Saint Isaac. * The Virtuous. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * Knight-Paladin. Brandon Hood (Montclair) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Deadwind Pass, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Knight of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Ranger-Knight of Mirwood. * The Sly. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * Ranger-Knight. Thaddeus Locke (Thaddeusl) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Westridge, The Kingdom of Stormwind Titles: * N/A. Rank: * Lieutenant. Role: * Greatsword. Kimberly Montclair (Kymberley) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Westfall, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Bishop of Westridge. * Chaplain of Parliament. * Demonslayer. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * War Cleric. Abigail Potter (Potter) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Bridgeport, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Squire to Lord Wanduke. * The Witches' Bane. Rank: * Lieutenant Role: * Footman. Thomas Reignsford (Reignsford) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Stormwind City, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Baron of Heartsgrove. * Knight of the Westridge Cavaliers. * Ranger Knight of Mirwood. * The Oakhearted. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * Ranger-Knight. Edgar Richelieau (Richelieau) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Priory of Westridge, County of Clairmont, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Cardinal of the Church of Holy Light. * Vicar of Clairmont. * The Pious. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * War Cleric. Aldrazar Stoneforge (Aldrazar) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * County of Mirwood, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Cabalist of the Burning Sword. * Wizard of Sarceline. * The Mercurial. Rank: * Knight-Lieutenant. Role: * Cabalist. Melanie Witherseed (Witherseed) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * Westridge, The Kingdom of Stormwind Titles: * N/A. Rank: * Lieutenant. Role: * Greatsword. Staff Staff ranking Corporal and greater shall be listed here. Bertrand De Vries (Bertrand) (Website Profile) • (Wiki Profile) Birthplace: * County of Mirwood, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Knight-Paladin of Saint Isaac. * Knight of the Silver Hand. * The Respectful. Rank: * Sergeant. Role: * Knight-Paladin. Herbert Gromley (Gromley) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Westfall, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Chief Engineer Rank: * Sergeant. Role: * Handgunner. Demetrius Sontaur (Demritz) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Duskwood, Kingdom of Stormwind Titles: * N/A. Rank: * Sergeant. Role: * Guardsman. Samuel Cooper (Samuell) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Westcross, Westridge, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Ducal Guardsman. * Wizard of Sarceline. * Senior Engineer. Rank: * Banner Corporal. Role: * Guardsman. Grilem Silverlight (Grilem) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Northshire Abbey, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * Knight-Paladin of Saint Isaac * The Sanguine Rank: * Banner Corporal. Role: * Knight-Paladin Darioch Aurelious (Mivirdaeux) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Marble's Edge, Mivirdaeux Titles: * Heir to the Duchy of Mivirdaeux Rank: * Corporal. Role: * Infiltrator Cashen Bailey (Cashenbailey) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Gilneas City, Kingdom of Gilneas. Titles: * Guardsman of the Westridge Ducal Guard. Rank: * Corporal. Role: * Guardsman. Istins Chandler (Istins) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Titles: * Archdruid. Rank: * Corporal. Role: * Druid. Pridion Greycliff (Honourable) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Westfall, Kingdom of Stormwind. Titles: * First Inquisitor * Quartermaster Rank: * Corporal. Role: * First Inquisitor. * Quartermaster Quinten Stutler (Stutler) (Website Profile) Birthplace: * Hillsbrad Foothills, Kingdom of Lordaeron. Titles: * N/A. Rank: * Corporal. Role: * Battlemage. Hall of Honor Champions of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade of past and present shall be recorded within the Hall of Honor with commissioned artwork and tellings of their glory within our ranks. * Hall of Honor